<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>u dont know by Mansta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326428">u dont know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansta/pseuds/Mansta'>Mansta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansta/pseuds/Mansta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"fan fiction" of the webcomic "homestuck" featuring the character "roxy lalonde" bein "kinda lonely"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>u dont know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="narrative">Your name is ROXY LALONDE. You already know this, as for a significant portion of your life this has ALWAYS BEEN YOUR NAME.<br/>
You awaken after a nap to a lack of well, anything, because you soon realize <b>YOU ARE NOWHERE.</b></p><p class="img2">
  
</p><p class="block">
<span class="roxy">ROXY: whu</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: oh man come on not again</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: ig i can just wait it out</span><br/>
</p><p class="narrative">You can't.</p><p class="img2">
  
</p><p class="block">
<span class="roxy">ROXY: ok</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: well</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: yea</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: knew that</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: jesus this fucking sucks</span><br/>
</p><p class="narrative">You decide to pull out your PHONE.<br/>
You silently reassure yourself that you definitely have games on this, however irrelevant that is to your intended use of it.</p><p class="text">-- tipsyGnostalgic <span class="roxy">[TG]</span> has begun pestering golgothasTerror <span class="jake">[GT]</span> --</p><p class="block"><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: yooooo</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: jakeums</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: dont have fuck to talk abt just wanted to check in</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: hope ur havin a good time lol</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="jake">GT:</span></p><p class="text">
-- tipsyGnostalgic <span class="roxy">[TG]</span> has begun pestering timaeusTestified <span class="dirk">[TT]</span> --</p><p class="block">
<span class="roxy">TG: *kills u with a weapon*</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *gets u with a gun*</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *flame throwers youre toenail off*</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TT:</span><br/>
</p><p class="text">-- tipsyGnostalgic <span class="roxy">[TG]</span> has begun pestering gutsyGumshoe <span class="jane">[GG]</span> --</p><p class="block"><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: jane?</span><span class="kankri">(!)</span><br/>
<span class="jane">GG:</span></p><p class="text">-- <span class="kankri">(!)</span> Messages not sent. <span class="kankri">(!)</span>  -- </p><p class="block">
  <span class="kankri">AUTOMATED MESSAGE (DO NOT REPLY): You just used like 200tb of data trying that IDIOT.</span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="roxy">ROXY: man wats the point</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY:</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY:</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY:</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY:</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: any demons that r out to get me tonite? (prefer sexy)</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: wait hold on im gettin one youre on air</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> hey im r*xy from new york, love the show<br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> just one question<br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> what are you without your friends?<br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: uh</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> what defines you if nobody is there to experience it<br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> a lonely lil fag girl in the middle of bumfuck nowhere<br/>
<span class="roxy">RxXY:</span> you can traverse the void all you want, but what happens when the void doesnt let you out?<br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: woah heyy so cool but i have to cut u short</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: way too many questions u said one</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: this guys a trojan horse questionista</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: all this dont mean shit to me imo cause im built different</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: i will simply survive</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY:</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: damn maybe i wont</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">ROXY: L</span>
</p><p class="narrative">You close your eyes, the sudden sensation of falling shocks you as you find yourself in your room.<br/>
It's 7 in the morning, everything starts moving again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>